The invention relates generally to an opener attachment for an agricultural row unit.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. An agricultural product conveying system (e.g., seed tube) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/agricultural product conveying system is followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain row units, a second opener assembly may be rigidly mounted to a frame of the row unit to deposit another agricultural product (e.g., fertilizer) into the soil. Such opener assemblies may be generally referred to as fertilizer applicators. The fertilizer applicator typically includes a ground engaging tool or tools, such as an opener disc that forms a trench for fertilizer deposition into the soil. In addition, the fertilizer applicator may include one or more residue management wheels configured to prepare the soil for deposition of the agricultural product(s). When the opener disc of the fertilizer applicator encounters objects in the field, such as rocks, the entire row unit may be driven upwardly. The upward movement of the row unit may reduce the penetration depth of the opener disc, thereby degrading the performance of the row unit. For example, seed placement may offset by the upward movement, both in depth and in product spacing (e.g., in configurations in which the row unit is depositing seeds into the soil), which may negatively impact the seed yield potential.